


【ND】摸鱼合集

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: Just  some short works typed by mobile phone. Every chapter is independent.





	1. 尼禄的ins

尼禄有一个ins账号，主要用来发自己摆盘精致的料理照片。像是色泽鲜艳的沙拉，扯碎的罗马生菜点缀着红色的圣女果和切成细丝的紫甘蓝、刚刚打好的新鲜蔬果汁，泛着泡泡，上下滚着奇异果的小黑籽、煎得恰到好处的鸡胸肉，撒着刚磨好的胡椒粒，切成小块摆在木砧板上……配字都是“今天做了什么”这样简单的短句，连emoji都不加一个，显得有些冷酷。不过鉴于料理看起来健康又诱人，而且摄影技术不错，回答橄榄油的牌子和榨汁机型号的态度也很耐心，久而久之还是吸引到了不少粉丝。

除了料理照片，尼禄有时还会发些别的，比如熨得服帖的外套，叠成一摞、整整齐齐的棉质T恤，还有在路边遇到的小动物。总之生活气息十足，温馨又有朝气，好像有阳光的味道从照片里透出来。

粉丝们猜测过尼禄的性别，一致认为这样的内容大概率是一个温柔可爱的女孩在打理，甚至还有男人大胆地私信发送约会邀请，但尼禄随即发了第一张露脸的照片——刚从浴室洗完澡的对镜自拍，浴巾围在腰上露出一点点银色的耻毛，裸露的上半身排列着巧克力块般的腹肌，新鲜的肉体性感又迷人，比他发的任何一颗牛油果看起来都要引发食欲——“我是男的。”尼禄敲下这四个字。镜头里的他皱着眉，嘴角却像个叛逆的大男孩那样微微上翘，银色的发尖上还蘸着水滴，让本就在为他身材尖叫的粉丝叫得更大声了。

好的，粉丝关心的问题立刻从性别转移到了“是否单身”上，尼禄懒得理，只是继续分享他的照片。偶然发了一张心形煎蛋的照片配了 “姬里叶教我的”字，粉丝们纷纷猜测姬里叶就是他的女朋友，不过尼禄简单地否认了。

随后ins停更了一阵，再次发照片时，细心的粉丝发现照片的背景变了样子。

“你搬家了吗？厨房好像不一样了。”

“嗯，搬到别处住了。”尼禄回答。

然后又是连续一周的健康料理，只是一向简单为主的料理方式突然翻了好多花样，一颗鸡蛋能变出七种不同的做法。

“是在讨什么挑食小孩的开心吗?”网友猜测。

回答他们的是一张充满高热量食物的照片，淋满番茄肉酱的意式千层面和满满芝土的超大份披萨，爆着泡泡的冰可乐，以及满是草莓的水奶昔——“oldman吃了一周的菜叶子和鸡胸肉， 奖励他一份大餐❤️”

坏了，粉丝想，他这回居然换了句式，还带了心形的emoji。

（我关注的博主难道是个被老男人包养的小基佬？）


	2. 假正经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5n2d，有4d5d出镜。

又开始了。

他听到咕啾咕啾的水声，还有饱含情欲的呻吟，冷着脸躲到了更远的地方。

4d和5d赤身裸体地跪在尼禄胯间，屁股高高翘起，抢着舔那唯一的阴茎，比赛似的用嘴巴裹出响亮的声音。2d无法理解几年后的自己怎么会变得这么淫荡：太糟糕了，45简直像两只地狱来的魅魔，几乎无时不刻都在渴求阴茎的顶撞，摇摆的臀浪就像两只发情的母狗。

2d捂紧了耳朵，努力隔离自己。那些毫不遮掩的呻吟让他脸红——并非45的呻吟，“自己”的呻吟只会让2d感到尴尬和难堪，真正让他感到不安的是尼禄不经意泄出来的低喘。2d发誓自己没有刻意去窃听尼禄的呻吟，只是，只是——男孩低沉的喘息实在太过性感，总能挣开45刻意的尖叫和下流话，蛇一样地钻进他的耳廓，饱含着水汽像舌头一样舔弄，搅得他浑身酥痒，几乎要绷不住自己那张冷冰的扑克脸。

2d修长的双腿反复交叠，试图用这种方式制止后穴传来的阵阵瘙痒，但是一切无济于事，长风衣的摩擦声反而引起那边行淫者的注意。

“要不要一起来？我们可以把第一轮让给你。”4d眯起眼睛，让顶到自己喉咙的老二退出自己的口腔，亲着柱身把宝贝推到5的嘴里，用含糊的嗓音远远地对2d喊话。他无法理解几年前的自己就像2d无法理解自己，明明身体深处渴望得不得了，还偏偏一副假正经的模样不肯和他们一起品尝男孩美味的鸡巴。

“来嘛，别矜持了，你早就想要得不得了了，不是吗？”5捏着阴茎根部拍打自己的脸颊，色情地从卵蛋根处一路舔上铃口顶端，蛊惑2d也来尝尝肉棒的滋味。

“不……”2d挣扎着拒绝，继续扯着长风衣的下摆遮掩自己。

“他不想就不要再勉强他了。”阴茎的主人发了话，托着5d的下巴和他接吻，另一只手还插在4d的小穴里搅动，在甜蜜的抱怨声中将自己埋进一个湿软的密道，目送着2d逃似的钻进卫生间。

是的，不需要勉强，因为这个试图隐藏自己淫荡本性的男人根本不需要勉强，他只是拉不下脸打破自己外表所显示出的冷淡一起参与这场放荡的派对而已。尼禄分神地想，抱着柔软的臀肉依然顶撞不停，他要怎么让怀里的这两位叔叔知道，早在几天前，2d就已偷偷爬上了他的床。

尼禄当时是被下半身不断传来的快感给惊醒的。他小心地睁眼，想要知道是哪位大胆的叔叔在他的明令禁止下依然溜进他的房间里偷吃，但那张既不属于4d又不属于5d的脸给了他一个惊喜

——是2d。

2d伏在他的腿间，衣襟大敞，笨拙地吮吸着他的阴茎。生涩的技术让他的牙齿不断碰到龟头软肉，逞强的深喉后又被呛得小声干呕，模仿着45最爱做的那样用前液涂满自己的脸蛋和眼窝，原本冷漠的眸子被不断挤出的眼泪弄得泛红，看起来好生可怜。

尼禄默默地注视着他，欣赏着这个“禁欲”的男人把手伸到自己的后面，扩张着自己的处子小洞，咬着下唇压抑着呻吟，然后跪着移到尼禄的腰间，握着那圆钝的肉刃试图一插到底。

好大，好难。2d艰涩地呼吸，明明45吞进肉棒的时候看着那么容易，为什么自己刚含到冠状沟就腿软得不行？2d仰着头，强迫自己继续坐下去，捏着自己的乳头试图分散自己过于集中的注意力，当他终于用紧致的穴口夹住了尼禄的整根大阴茎时，一个用力的顶弄立刻让他偷吃禁果的“罪行”得到了发现和惩罚。

“怎么样？舒服吗？”尼禄的声音惊得2d浑身颤栗，后穴跟着肌肉一同缩紧，尖叫还没逃出喉咙就被男孩捂着嘴巴压进床垫，堵住了一切呻吟和喘息被用力地操干。

“我以为……嗯？你完全不喜欢这些的。”尼禄在2d耳边说，低沉的喘息被放大了百倍刺激着2d的神经，“你比他俩更沉默，更神秘，我几乎要以为你不是我的叔叔了……”

2d噙着泪摇头，床单被他咬出了一片潮湿的褶皱。是的，他也本以为自己不喜欢的，可是45d蓬勃的性欲就像是无法阻挡的瘟疫，不断地侵蚀着他岌岌可危的理智。他想要克制住自己的冲动，赶走那些永远不知停歇的暧昧水声，可这太难了，那三人弥漫着整个房间的情欲是无色无味又效果强劲的媚药，勾引着他一同堕落进和自己侄子乱伦的地狱。他本只是犹豫着想要尝试，然而刚伸进一根手指就被4d撞破了自慰，轻车熟路地挑逗“自己的”敏感点，把他含羞的乳头刮出乳晕，贴着他的耳朵发出邀请：“你看，被操屁股很舒服的对不对？明明你和我差不多少，为什么就不肯承认自己的饥渴和淫荡呢？”

是啊，为什么呢？原来被操屁股是这么舒服的吗？2d呻吟，混乱地思考，怪不得几年后的自己会那么饥渴，他现在就觉得自己要离不开这根凶猛的阴茎了。这太舒服了，后穴不断传来的酥麻和快感爽得他快要失禁，男孩的操干猛得像头野兽，搞得他不得不摇摇晃晃地向前耸动，几乎要维持不住这屁股高高翘起的跪爬姿势，只能一边无助地迎合尼禄越来越大力的顶撞一边小声啜泣。

“你为什么不说话呢？”尼禄用手指去撬2d的牙齿，逼这个从不肯发出一点声音的男人开口，“让我听听你的声音。”

“……”2d咬着下唇无益地挣扎。

“那我出去了。”尼禄停下动作，缓慢地将粗大的肉棒滑出2d湿紧的肉洞，双手离开年轻叔叔的肩膀，后撤着威胁。

“不，不要……”2d向后送去屁股，穴口吸着龟头向里吞吃，自暴自弃地接受了自己、以及那两位未来的自己，哽咽着发出他们同居以来的第一句声音，“操我，操我，我是个假正经的婊子，求你用精液射满我。”


	3. 养男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假设Nero被Dante从小养到大。有underage提及。

就算在操但丁这事上有先来后到，尼禄也可以很随便地占据榜首。毕竟他被但丁养大，13岁就享受了但丁的手活和口交，15岁就被叔叔急不可耐地骑走了第一次，等到他的阴茎发育成熟、包皮也完全褪下去的那天，但丁兴奋得恨不得一晚都把那根大老二含在屁股里。  
“你可真变态，我那么小的时候都敢下手。”尼禄伸手抹掉但丁嘴角的泡沫，男人跪在他腿间吸他的样子总让他想起第一次——那时候可不像现在，能让但丁含到两颊酸痛都没有射精的意向，甜蜜地抱怨长大后的尼禄没有小时候那么“听话”。那时候的“小尼禄”只有现在一半大，能被这个成熟的老男人轻松地一含到底，嘴唇亲上他的胯骨做长久的深喉，甚至还有余裕去笑他的脸红，震动传到喉咙挤压“小尼禄”的龟头，丢脸地被叔叔把精液吞得一干二净。  
“嗯哼，那又怎样？我可是看着你长大的。”但丁扭头去含尼禄的拇指，意有所指地眨眼，手指被抽离时发出“啵”的一声。  
尼禄低笑，揪着但丁的头发把他压向自己胯间，他还是喜欢但丁被他操得说不出连贯句子的样子，或者给他口交时那种脆弱的呜咽。  
尼禄做爱时并不多话，这点可能像他素未谋面的父亲，但在大多数的情况下他更像但丁。这并非什么神奇的遗传代码，只是这个年轻人不确定自己要长成什么样子时，总会无意识地模仿自己身边最亲近或者最耀眼的人。他像但丁一样，打电话时用上挑的语调问“想我了吗？”，在打斗时闲适地翘腿坐在残垣断壁上嘲讽恶魔，无聊时躺在沙发里看色情杂志，还把它盖在脸上装睡。  
“看什么呢？”但丁抓过尼禄脸上的平页，一副那本杂志不是他早就翻烂过的语气，“哦，女人的胸部，没想到你喜欢这个。”他把自己被操圆了的屁股压进沙发，紧贴着尼禄坐下。男孩原本交叠在脑后的手臂向两侧展开，肘窝环着但丁的后颈把右手搭上他的前胸，顺其自然地拨开男人松垮的领口握住了他的胸肉。  
“是的，我喜欢。”他不重不轻地捏了捏，鬼手粗糙的指尖碾着乳头。  
“别碰乳头，都被你吸肿了。”但丁把杂志卷成筒敲了敲露在衣领外的那截手腕，对前一夜的性爱颇有微词。  
“那我给你舔舔，轻轻的，很舒服的。”  
“不要。”但丁拒绝，他是不太相信尼禄的说辞的。这个看似乖巧的男孩实在有太多“前科”，每次都用这种借口把他的男性乳头吸成一个哺乳期涨奶的女人，害他穿衣服都蹭得好痛，“你怎么这么喜欢舔我乳头？小时候没舔够吗？”  
“小时候不算，早就不记得了。”尼禄毛茸茸的银色短发钻进衬衣的下摆开始向但丁胸前拱，像幼猫求哺乳一样去找但丁的乳头。他才不听但丁的抗议，这个除了打架一无是处的恶魔猎人脾气软得很，绝不会因为这种事发脾气。况且但丁那么宠自己，最后总会纵容这些胡闹的。  
“那你让我把衣服脱掉，都被你扯松好几件了。”  
“我再给你买。”  
好吧，好吧。但丁无奈地摸着衣服下的那颗脑袋。小混蛋。他可记得刚把尼禄抱回来时，自己是怎么手忙脚乱照顾这个急着吃奶的婴孩的。事务所里连个能暂时安抚尼禄的奶嘴都没有，高亢又尖锐的啼哭吓得但丁挪开枪带把自己的乳头喂了进去，没想到幼崽尼禄还真不哭了，就着他没有奶水的乳头吸个起劲，等到用奶瓶给他喂奶的时候反倒开始哭闹了。  
“你长牙的时候把我乳头咬破了好几次，痛死了。”  
“对不起。”布料下的声音闷闷的，尼禄对但丁道歉，没一会又从但丁的领子里钻了出来，要亲他的嘴。  
“你到底要把这件衣服撑到多大？”  
“说了给你买。”尼禄舌头挤进但丁的口腔，含含糊糊地回答，手伸到下面不老实地揉他的屁股，“摸摸我，我想要操我亲爱的小叔叔。”  
“那就帮我把衣服脱了。”  
“哼。”尼禄撇嘴，发出小时候但丁不给他木头剑当玩具的不满哼声，把但丁脱成白软的蜜果再脱自己的衣服。男孩年轻的肉体就像金子，不需要刻意地找动作都能显得性感。但丁伸手去掐尼禄粉嫩的乳头，这明显的报复男孩甚至懒得去躲。  
“你刚出生时，身体还没我小臂长，小鸡鸡只有这么点大。”但丁套弄尼禄的阴茎，食指和拇指磨蹭着冠状沟比划一个小小的距离，“我当时还在想‘居然有这么小吗？这要怎么长大啊？’”  
“你今天怎么这么爱说我小时候？”尼禄试图堵上但丁煞风景的嘴，却被灵巧地躲过。  
“还有你13岁的时候，我带你看黄片，给小尼禄第一次手活，你还记得你那时候说了什么吗？”但丁闭上眼睛，坏坏地笑起来，拿捏着腔调模仿变声期的小男孩：“‘但丁你的好大！我以后也能像你一样大吗？’哈哈哈！”  
尼禄耸耸肩没说话。但丁就喜欢说他小时候的糗事来逗他，看到他气成河豚皮球才肯罢休。他才不要和但丁吵，反正他现在比但丁大，而且也不知道是谁当年被一个还没自己大的阴茎操得浪叫。  
尼禄把两人的阴茎握到一起，抹着两人的铃口用汩汩流出的前液抹匀龟头，又把手指送到但丁嘴里，看他着迷地吮吸这些腥咸的液体，另一只手绕道后面去拨弄含着肛塞的小穴。  
“我直接进去了，你没关系的吧？”  
但丁点点头，舔着嘴唇把腿张得更开，“直接进来，快点。”  
进入说不上困难也说不上轻松，毕竟尼禄的尺寸还是有点夸张了，不过好在但丁的屁股熟悉尼禄任何一个成长阶段的阴茎——从小到大，尼禄的阴茎发育成熟了，但丁的小穴也跟着熟透成多汁的蜜桃，完全记住尼禄的大小和形状，随时迎接他各个角度的操干。  
“我还蛮喜欢你小时候的，鸡巴没有现在这么可怕，操我的时候还会掉眼泪哭哭呢。”  
“我应该给你买个口球。”尼禄抓着但丁的胳膊搭到自己肩上，低头去咬他的嘴。  
“你可以试试。”但丁扭着屁股一直坐到尼禄的大腿，吞满后小小收缩和喘息，仰脸去迎接男孩黏黏糊糊的亲吻。


End file.
